Many novice motorcyclists may not realize the skill it may take to ride a motorcycle. In general, the motorcyclist should try and maintain proper balanced in order to operate the motorcycle. This skill may be more apparent when trying to make a turn. Many novice motorcyclists may not know how to set a proper lean angle of the motorcycle and their body as they go around a corner. When the motorcycle goes around a curve, a centrifugal force may be generated horizontally. This force may be a function of the weight of the motorcycle and driver, the radius of the curve and the velocity of the motorcycle itself. If the motorcyclist takes the curve too fast, and/or at too step of an angle, the motorcyclists may fail to properly navigate the curve.
As with any skill, the more one practices and performs the activity, the more proficient one may become. Thus, the more one pays attention to one's technique and performance, the more proficient, the motorcyclist may become at operating the motorcycle. Motorcyclists that may want to become more advanced riders should pay attention to the roll angle or motorcycle tilt as they ride as well as other characteristics such as speed, terrain and similar operating conditions.
In the past, there may have been various devices that measure the lean angle of a motorcycle as it travels. Devices may have been used to measure the speed of the motorcycle, the lateral g-force of the motorcycle and acceleration of the motorcycle. However, in order to use the data gleaned from these various instruments, the motorcyclist may have to separately analyze the data from each measuring instrument and compare it to an ideal standard or some other standard that may prove useful to the motorcyclist. This may prove cumbersome to the motorcyclist and may prove difficult for any insight to be gained into the motorcyclist's performance. It may well prove to be too complex to make comparisons without another device to make meaningful comparisons.
Therefore, it would thus be desirable to provide a system and method that overcome the above problems by using real time data to generate feedback to assist a motorcycle rider in riding performance.